


Sammy's Sunflowers

by apollosam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosam/pseuds/apollosam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam starts acting strange around florist shops, and Dean finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innerglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerglow/gifts).



It confuses Dean at first, noticing his brother ever so slightly perk up at each florist shop they seem to pass. He decides to dismiss it for now, marking it as his imagination.

*~* 

It comes up again later at a diner when Sam ignores his every word to listen in on a family’s conversation.

“ _Sunflowers mommy, sunflowers!”_ A little girl demands.

“ _Alright Hailey, your father and I will buy some after you finish your meal_ ,” the girl’s mother answers tiredly.

"Sam!" Dean hisses, kicking him in the shins.

Sam flinches, refocusing on Dean, “ _Ow!_ What?”

"The hell’s goin’ on in that noggin of yours?"

"Nothing, I’m fine," Sam says. He swirls his fork around his plate of food.

"Based on what just happened-"

Sam stabs his salad in annoyance and growls, “Let it  _go_  and eat your heart attack on a plate.” Dean doesn’t prod anymore on the subject, but he isn’t giving up that easily.

*~*

Dean finally figures it out on his own. Sunflowers. It’s  _sunflowers_. He realizes this as they get stopped by an old woman outside a place called “Miss K’s Garden”. 

Joan, her name tag reads, holds out her basket full of sunflowers to them. “Would you fine boys like one? They’ve only just bloomed, and there’s a festival comin’ up.” Dean shakes his head kindly- hey he can be respectful.

"I - I…uh no thank you ma’am," Sam replies nervously. This is what forces the light bulb to flash on in Dean’s brain.

"Sam why don’t you go on to that fortune teller shop," Dean suggests, "I’ll meet up with you. I’ve got something to take care of real quick."

Sam opens his mouth to protest, but Dean glares at him. Sam takes that as his cue to leave, side-eyeing the flowers as he goes.

"Excuse me miss, would there be any way for me to get a more  _special_ gift to be made out of these?” Dean asks the woman.

Joan smiles and her eyes light up with glee, “For your boyfriend, I assume? I’d get him a crown- seems fitting. I’m sure my granddaughter would love to craft one for you. Just tell her I sent you in.” She hands over the basket to him and ushers him towards the door.

"Yeah, uh, thanks," he says awkwardly as Joan pushes past him, heading to the freezer for more.

Dean walks up to the front counter to be greeted by who must be Joan’s granddaughter.

"Hello, I’m Karri. What can I do for you?"

"Your grandmother suggested I’d get a crown for my…boyfriend and said you could make it for me out of these," Dean places the basket onto the counter.

"Oh yes I sure can. Your boyfriend, hm? My grandma has a knack for spying true love as she calls it," Karri explains, "so she often sends couples in for me to make a special something for them. Anyway what’s this boyfriend’s name?"

"It’s Sam," Dean says, unable to hide a smile.

Karri eyes him carefully. “I’ll tell you what- this will be on the house, but you have to write a little something for this Sam of yours. Deal?”

Dean has a moment of panic, but he shoves it away. “Deal.”

Karri passes him a pen and paper in trade for the sunflowers and disappears into the back. “Make sure you pour your heart out!” She hollers.

 

Thirty minutes later, Karri returns just as Dean finished the last of his letter. 

_I love you Sammy._

She hands him a small gift-wrapped box, “I added the extra touch. Now all you gotta do is slip your letter under the bow and you’re ready to go.”

"Thank you- are you sure because I can pay you for-"

"Shut up and go make him happy stupid. I finally see what my grandma sees. Just don’t be stranger and come on back soon."

"The name’s Dean by the way, and we’ll make sure to visit again."

Karri grins and waves him out the door.

*~*

Sam calls him as soon as he gets out the door. “ _Where are you? The teller had an idea on where the witch might be and gave some helpful tips on the magic she’s been using._ ”

"Alright we’ll head in that direction, meet me back at the car. I’ve got something for you," Dean says, navigating himself back to where he parked the Impala.

Sam’s already leaning up against Baby when he arrives. “Dude really? It’s not my birthday and I certainly am not in the mood for one of your dumbass pranks.”

"Well hello again to you too," Dean huffs, dropping the gift into Sam’s hands.

Sam skips the letter and goes straight to unwrapping the bow and lifting the lid. His eyes go wide looking at what’s inside. “Dean…how did you…?”

"I may be slow at noticing things, but I’m not blind Sam. I went inside and had the old lady’s daughter forge one up special for you." Dean gently picks up the flower crown and places it on top of Sam’s head. "Perfect."

"Thank you, I-" 

Dean interrupts him, “Ah, ah, ah, read what I wrote you first. It was mandatory.” He waits as Sam unfolds the paper and reads slowly and carefully. 

Once done, Sam looks up at him, grinning stupidly. The paper and box drop to the ground and Dean’s pulled into a kiss. “I love you too, you sappy dork,” Sam says when he pulls away. He laughs at Dean’s dazed expression.

Dean takes this chance to reclaim whatever manliness he can and clears his throat, “Well c’mon princess, we got a witch bitch to find.”


End file.
